


I love you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Scott confesses his feeling when he finds out something bad has happened.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	I love you

“Scott?” You whispered. Scott had answered the phone, expecting you to invite him out to lunch on his break. It was what he’d told Stiles. Stiles had swung by to the vets after visiting a nearby house because of a disturbance. He hadn't said what it was so Scott hadn’t asked.

“(Y/N)?” Scott asked. His face had fallen and so did Stiles’ mirroring Scott. “(Y/N) what’s wrong?”  
“I… I don’t know what’s going on. Last night there was something outside my house and then I think I saw Peter he was hurt, really hurt… he’s still hurt Scott.” Your shaky voice had Scott hurrying to ensure all the animals were secure and rush to his office.   
“(Y/N) we’re on our way to your house, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Scott insisted.  
“But Scott. I don’t know where we are!” You explained. He could hear something thudding in the background as he turned to Stiles.  
“We need to get going now. Call your dad, I’ll need to call my mom.” Scott said quickly.  
“What, why? What’s going on Scott? You need to tell me so I can help!” Stiles insisted He tugged at his deputy's uniform and fiddled with the radio speaker clipped to his shoulder.  
“Something has (Y/N) and Peter. We need to go and find them.” Scott had grabbed his jacket and his keys. Before Stiles could stop him he was hurrying out the back.  
“We need to slow down. If something tok Peter down, kidnap him and grab (Y/N) on their way out… that must be something with a lot of kicks. We should at least call for some help, plan in case someone is hurt, besides Peter. Why are you in such a hurry to run in blind?” Stiles asked. Over the years he’d thought that the two of them had managed to get a better handle on dealing with any danger that had cropped up.  
"Because I'm in love with (Character). I love her. That's right. I love them. I love them. I love you, (Character)." Scott had started shouting it at Stiles but had turned his attention back to the phone. The line was still connected but you were no longer responding.  
“Ok. We’re going to get them back.” Stiles insisted. Scott cleared his throat and nodded as he and Stiles headed out to Stiles’ cruiser and hurried to the station.


End file.
